


Weekly Fic Project 2017

by pirategirljack



Series: Weekly Fic Project 2017 [1]
Category: All The Fandoms - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Librarians (TV 2014), eventually - Fandom, stay tuned - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FANDOMS, F/M, FIx It, Star Wars - Freeform, jyn and cassian live, sappy sami fics, weekly fic project 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: This is the front page of the start of a Whole Thing. Keep reading...





	1. ToC and Updates

This isn't really the stories yet--this is the start of a thread for my weekly fic project this year! I tried last year and did, like, three, so I'm trying again here:

Each week, at least one fic, from whatever fandom is catching my attention at the time, or whatever prompt someone has given me that they want to see me write! So if you have a prompt, the comments here are the place to put them!

NOTE: these are going to be from lots of different fandoms throughout the year. Because I watch lots of different shows throughout the year. So yeah, be warned, this isn't an ongoing story, it's a series of one offs, and if anything goes long, I'll copy it out and repost it by itself for ease of reading!

Here's what we have so far:

  * CH1 - This post: Notes and Updates
  * CH2 - Wk 1 - Choices - a Librarians / Jassandra fic (Cassie and Stone have a moment over her illness)
  * CH3 - Week 2: Jyn/Cassian - The Force Doesn't Need You To Believe (Jyn and Cassian survive and heal up some)
  * CH4 - Wk 3 - The Librarians - It's Not Aliens (Ezekiel and Baird have a series of escalating bets)
  * CH5 - Wk 4 (late) - [Letters and Truths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9565061) \- A Lucifer fic (Lucifer finally contacts Chloe after being away for weeks)
  * CH6 - Wk 5 (late) - [Boundaries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9661895) \- A Lethal Weapon fic (Cahill goes to Rigg's trailer and Something Happens)
  * CH7 - Wk 6 (late) - [Boxed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9789887) \- A Librarians / Jassandra fic (Cassie is overwhelmed; Jake calms her down)
  * CH8 - Wk 7 - [Planter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9790037) \- A Lethal Weapon / vaguely Riggshill fic (Riggs owes Cahill a planter)
  * CH9 - Wk 10 - [Good Session](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10167521) \- A Lethal Weapon fic 
  * CH10 - Wk 9 (so late) - [Resolutions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10167761) / A Janeway/Chakotay obligatory fic
  * CH11 - Wk10 (later still omg what) - [New Beginnings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10544298) \- a Janeway / Chakotay fixit ending fic
  * CH12 - Wk 11 (omg so late) - [Vacay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10620108) \- A Leverage OT3 fluff fic (Hardison plans a vacation)
  * CH 13 - Wk 12 - [Between Danger and You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10620264) \- A Librarians fic (Stone needs his knuckles bandaged)



 

UPDATES: Since there's no blogging feature and this is a long project, here's notes on how it's going:

  1. 1-13-17: It's Friday on the second week and I haven't uploaded anything yet because my stupid apartment complex stupidly decided to give us one day's notice that they're doing major electrical work AND doing the annual bug extermination that requires us to have everything in the house pulled out like we're moving. I'm going to try to get it today, before everyone comes home, and if not, then it'll be a double dose next week and me being really annoyed that the project is off track ALREADY. You guys gave me such great prompts for new Librarians stories! I'm going to start getting to them probably next week, too.
  2. 1-21-17: Week three is up!
  3. 2-3-17: Week four is up! It's the first one I posted separately, but the link is above! Feel free to subscribe to my stuff or the series if you want notifications of more in this project!
  4. 2-11-17: Week five is up! I'm still a week behind, but maybe I can get another thing up today and get caught up.
  5. 2-16-17: Week six is up! I'll be posting this week's fic in a few!
  6. 2-16-17: Week seven is up on time! Before the last second! OMG!
  7. 3-7-17: This week is up early! The last two weeks that I missed will be up...later. One today, and I still have to write the other one. Oops.
  8. addendum: Last week is now up! Man, I can't resist a ghost ship, can I?
  9. 4-4-17: I have been having such a hard time at home that writing fics has become difficult and I'm forever at least three or four weeks behind, but I'm still trying! I'm determined to have 52 fics by the end of the year, at least, even if I have to constantly be scrambling to catch up! Keep the requests coming, it helps!
  10. 4-13-17: One little bitty Leverage thing posted today! Those dudes are fun to write. I love people who have very distinctive talking styles. Still four weeks behind, but still trying!
  11. ALSO: A Librarians fic I'd forgotten I didn't post! So only three weeks behind now! (Susen, if you're reading, I'm super sorry I keep not writing LW fic; it's gotta come sooner or later!)




	2. Choices - a Librarians / Jassandra fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone overhears Cassie talking to Baird and then Things Get Emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Jassandra fic! And the first of the posts in this series of random whims! If you have a prompt or a request, please put it in the comments on the intro page! Also look to the intro page (Chapter 1) to see a table of contents of the stories as I write them, including what fandom they're in, and updates on how the project is going!

“Let us know, okay?” Baird said as she squeezed Cassie’s shoulder and started to leave the room. She'd just told her, in confidence, that she'd have to do something about the tumor in her brain soon, and she wasn't sure what option she'd pick.

Eve was, of course, supportive in that vaguely bossy but good hearted way she had, and Cassie felt better for having told her...but she also felt more alone than ever. Admitting to it made it real, and now she really did have to decide which way to go.

“I will,” she said, smiling to look brave and hoping it worked, and Eve smiled back, and then she was alone in the workroom they all shared.

She thought.

“Cassie.” Stone’s unmistakable voice, low and raspy from behind her, and she turned to see him hovering by the archway into the stacks. It was so unlike him, being tentative, that she smiled for real this time, and he came properly into the room.

“I didn't mean to overhear…”

“Oh. No, it's fine. I mean, I'd have to tell you sooner or later, right?”

And then there was the awkwardness, the main reason she hadn't said something sooner. He wouldn't look at her, didn't know what to say. She decided to give them both an out, before it really got bad. “Okay, good,” she said too brightly. “It's late, I should go--”

She was stopped by Stone’s big rough hand wrapping around hers. She'd seen him seriously injure people with those hands, and she'd held them not long ago when they proved they trusted each other by jumping down an elevator shaft together. A shiver went through her, and she paused, and met his eye.

“I'm with you,” he said, low and intense. “Whatever you choose. If you go for surgery, I’ll be there when you go under and I’ll be there when you wake up. If you don't...I’ll be there for that, too. You just tell me what you need.”

There was no lie in his words, no hesitation on his face, and she realized all at once that what she really needed was a hug, so before she could think herself out of the impulse--something she was really, really good at--she threw herself into his arms. She was already crying. She hoped he wouldn't mind tears on his shirt.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

For a second, he didn't move, and half of her was pleased to have surprised him and caught him off his guard. The other half of her started to worry that this was too much, but then he closed his arms around her and held her so close that she knew in every inch of her body that she hadn't made a mistake, not this time.

“I mean it,” he said. “You need anything, you just give me a call.”

She pulled back enough to look him in the eye, so say something about how much that meant to her her, but instead, found herself impulsively kissing his cheek. And found both of them not quite able to pull away from it. He pushed his forehead against hers like he was fighting something--himself, maybe, or the tumor she was afraid made her who she was. Her hand was still on his cheek. His hand was crunched up in the back of her sweater.

And then, just like that, they were kissing. Like it was what they were made for.

She hadn't realized she wanted to kiss Jacob Stone, and certainly hadn't known he wanted to kiss her. It was always a surprise when someone was attracted to her, and this was definitely attraction--and longing, and too much waiting and denial, and deep, deep sadness. Colors and sounds flashed behind her eyelids, like when she did the most challenging math, but bigger, stranger, more complex, more full of starburst a and fireworks.

When he pulled away from her, just enough to catch their breaths, it smelled like green apples and the first rain of spring, and the lights still twinkled at the edges of her vision when she slowly opened her eyes.

“Oh,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said.

“I didn't know.”

“I wasn't gonna say anything.” A sheepish look crossed his face, that lopsided smile that was him at his most open. “Whoops.”

But then all the colors greyed, and she felt her smile dry up and blow away. “I don't know what I'm going to choose,” she said. “If I pick surgery, it might--it might change me. It might take away what makes me special, or it might turn out that everything I think is me is because of this grape leaning on my brain and making me different. But if I don't, if I don't, I could die--and it could be sudden or it could be slow and awful, and I could lose myself anyway. Either way--” she almost didn't say it, but she took a deep breath and pressed on anyway, he had to know what he was taking on, “either way, you could get hurt.”

“Do you think I wouldn't be hurt if you didn't tell me? If we hadn't--if we hadn't just kissed? If I didn't have a warning before it happened?”

She knew her eyes were too wide. “I don't know.”

He smoothed her hair out of her face, pushed it back behind her shoulder. And he looked so sad. “Didn't you?”

“I don't--I don't always get all those signals. I know we’re friends, I know you like me, but...I'm never sure how much. Ever. With anyone. It's a thing.”

“I made you a promise. Whatever you choose, whatever you need, I'm here. Whatever this is between us, and whatever you need it to be. I'm here.”

Slowly this time, she folded herself back into his arms, snuggling her cheek into his shoulder. “I need this.”

And from the landing over them, Ezekiel Jones said, “And I need both a barf bag and the fifty bucks I just won off Jenkins.”

They jumped apart like teenagers caught necking, but Stone recovered first and caught her hand before she could bolt--which she'd fully intended to do, like a rabbit when the lights come on in the road. Instead, she rooted her feet and stood her ground next to him.

Jenkins drifted from the stacks with a huge old book in his hands, looking at some page near the middle; he deigned to glance over the edge at them, sniffed once, and said, “It’ll be on your desk in the morning.”

“Sweet,” Ezekiel said. He pushed himself off the railing and cruised down the stairs and out of the room, calling, “Hey Baird! You will not guess which of the bets you now owe me fifty bucks for. A hundred from you, Flynn!”

Jenkins lifted an eyebrow and wandered back into the stacks, but Cassie didn't miss the little smile he tried to hide, even from all the way up there.

Alone again, they both laughed a little, nervously, and she kept looking at their hands, linked together. And she decided to give them both an out again. “Um. It really is late, so…”

“Too late for dinner? I found this place not far away, best noodles outside Tokyo…”

“Like a date?”

“Do you want it to be like a date?” And he somehow looked both hopeful and wary, like he was trying not to look either, and like he was determined to keep his word. Anything you need, he'd said.

“I wouldn't mind a date.”

She was smiling before the smile broke out on his face like the dawn, making his eyes sparkle and the pretty colored lights come back into her vision, but when he did, she smiled bigger than she had in weeks. 

“Then it's a date.”

When they got to his car, he opened the door for her, and before she hiked herself up into the seat, she took his hand. “Thank you. Really.”  
He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed the middle of her forehead. “Any time.”


	3. Week 2: Jyn/Cassian - The Force Doesn't Need You To Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian survive. Because, I mean, they have to, right? (This is probably going to be the start of something longer, eventually; I wanted to make THIS part longer, but I don't have the time!)

The fire stopped when it filled the whole sky and the heat scorched their skin, but it doesn’t get close enough to destroy them like they expected it to. But the shock wave hit hard, tore them from each other’s arms, tossed them into the trees with all the other wreckage.

The Force kept them alive. 

Jyn and Cassian both knew they should have died; everyone else on the beach did, it seemed. But they were found by a cleanup crew, neither Alliance or Empire, people who came to scavenge the debris and see if there was anything of value left behind. Two people dressed like everyone else barely got a second glance; they were bundled off to a hospital ship with whoever else survived, and Cassian had enough consciousness to name them something discrete, one of his aliases that had a wife-cover he’d never had to use.

And that’s how they got accidentally married.

Physical recovery took a long time. They stayed on the hospital ship for almost a year, sharing a room, learning how to function again, getting thoroughly sick of the smell and taste of tanks full of bacta.

\--  
The night was deep and silent except for the beeping of the monitors when he was woken from a doze by Jyn crawling into bed with him. He didn't move; she was silent and careful, arranging herself along his side and draping her arm over his middle, her head propped on his shoulder, and he was frankly amazed she was even able to get from her bed to his. And then she cried. And he held her. 

Cassian knew her well enough to know that his was a gift, a mark of trust. She’d been on the brink of tears before, but he’d never seen her actually let them fall, not when she was in her right mind. But they’d both had a bad day. His ribs weren’t healing right and would need surgery to fix so that he could breathe and move again, and her leg was slow to knit back together, even with daily soaks in the tank, and the waiting was even more frustrating than the healing and the therapy.

But after that, she was more herself, and she smiled at him more, even when she wouldn’t smile at anyone else.

\--  
“The Alliance would kill for this much healing tech,” Cassian said one day when they were alone on the observation deck, the ship parked off a nebula the doctors thought would be soothing to the patients. “They have, for less.”

“We can do something about that,” Jyn said, and it was the first time that old sparkle came back to her eye, the smoldering flame of her inner drive translated into a reckless and gleeful action the way, he was sure, it always had been her whole life. She acted like she didn’t care about anything, but he had seen her when she was barely alive, crying and wracked by nightmares. Jyn Erso cared about everything.

Cassian Andor loved that sparkle before he knew he loved her. “What’re you thinking?”

If, a few days later, quite a few random medical supplies--coincidentally, the kind you’d most need if you were fighting a guerilla war off the grid--happened to disappear, and if one of the escape pods happened to malfunction and shoot it off into the nebula with an encoded pick-up message, and if it somehow managed to short out in such a way that scanners couldn’t find it again but the small rebel ship stationed in a nearby star system could...well, that had nothing to do with them. They were just two patients in a ship full of them.

\--  
“I think someone else lived,” she said one morning. They’d been sharing breakfast like they did every morning, and today, the spoons didn’t seem to heavy to either of them and they knew for sure that they were finally healing, but Jyn kept forgetting to lift hers and spent most of the hour staring into space over his shoulder. “From--from Rogue One. I think we’re not the only ones.”

It was the first time she’d said the name of their team since the beach. Cassian covered her hand with his.

“They said we were the only ones they found.”

And when she looked him in the eye, he saw the certainty there and couldn’t argue anymore. “I can feel them. I just...don’t know who. Or where. I hope they’re okay.”

\--  
They heard about the attack on the Death Star a few days after it happened, the plans they’d smuggled out bringing it down, and in the quiet of their own room, Jyn threw her arms around his neck and pushed herself as close against him as she could. Standing was still hard, and he leaned back against the edge of his bed for support, but he kept his arms around her as tightly as he had on the beach, and this time, the echo of that moment didn’t haunt him. 

This time, it felt like a new beginning.

“We did it,” she murmured into his neck, and her lips moving over his skin sent shivers through his body. He ran his hand over her unbound hair; when they met, he never would have guessed that would be something so meaningful to him.

“We did.” And he pulled back enough to look into her eyes, and they both knew, on a bone deep level, that whatever they’d been waiting for, the time was now. She smiled, just a little, and he couldn’t help smiling back. He pushed her hair back from her cheek, meaning to savor this moment, but Jyn was never one to hold back once the decisions were made; she kissed him, fully and completely, and he couldn’t think of anything else he wanted to do but kiss her back. So he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the first chapter for notes and updates, and if you have any prompts you'd like to see, leave them in the comments! Hopefully next week I can write more; this week is a mess.


	4. Wk 3 - Librarians - It's Not Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel and Baird have a series of bets.
> 
> This is part of a series of unrelated, multi-fandom, weekly fics; check CH1 for the list of which is which and for updates!

“Twenty bucks says it’s aliens,” Ezekiel said, looking up at the latest giant strange thing in a long list of giant strange things since they all became Librarians.

“It is not aliens. It's magic and you know it,” Eve said. And then her surety sort of wobbled and she tried to cover it, but he saw and made sure she knew he saw. “...we just don't know what kind yet.”

“Wanna make a bet?”

From across the clearing, Flynn called, without lifting his eyes from where he was messing around with what looked somehow like wires AND slimy vines, and maybe also crystals if you squinted, “Don’t do it!”

Ezekiel smiled wider before she answered, because he knew that being told not to do something was the best way to get Eve to do exactly that, and, as predicted, she said, “Twenty bucks it is.”

It turned out, of course, to be magic. Some old fae thing left over from the early years of the world, reanimated by a combo of magic returning to the world and human curiosity, and he had to hand over his twenty gracefully, since everyone saw it and the ruling was unanimous. Not aliens.

“Next time, though,” he said. “We’ll see.”

\--  
The next time came and it was a necklace with a glowing green stone that seemed to have circuits etched into the inside of it, somehow. Cassandra tossed it to him because it creeped her out and made her visions go all weird, and he caught it from the air with one hand, because duh, there was no way Ezekiel Jones was going to let a priceless gem hit the ground if he could stop it. 

“Huh,” he said. “Nothing. Guess I’m immune--” And then he was floating off the ground and bumping into the ceiling in a most undignified manner.

Eve grabbed for his foot and hauled him back down, but she couldn’t get his feet all the way back to the ground on her own. 

“This has GOT to be aliens. Double or nothing, Baird, what’da’ya say?”

“It’s magic,” she said, as if talking to a very small and particularly dumb child, and it should have insulted him, but really it just made him more cheerful. She was predictable in exactly the most comforting way. She wrestled him down with Stone’s help and Jenkins scooped the necklace into some mystical containment box that looked like any old carved wooden jewelry box, and gravity settled him back on the ground.

“You got my fingers there.”

Jenkins lifted his eyebrows as if he hadn’t noticed. “Hm?”

“These hands are my livelihood, you know.”

But Jenkins didn’t take the bait; he was looking through the glass top on the box at the necklace rattling around as he shifted it back and forth, a jeweler’s loup at his eye and a frown on his face. “Magic,” he said. “Atlantean, if I’m not mistaken. Completely native to this planet, tho quite strange.”

Baird held out her hand without a word, and he handed over forty bucks. But he did it grouchily.

\--  
Stone looked around the walls of what had seemed to be a cave from outside and waved for Ezekiel to bring the light closer. “This doesn’t look natural. It almost looks constructed, like a--”

“Like a spaceship!” Ezekiel said. “Where’s Baird, she’s got to see this.”

“I was going to say like a temple or something, if you’d LET ME FINISH!” Stone called after him as he went looking for their Guardian. He waved a hand over his shoulder and could hear Stone grumbling behind him; the genius hated being dismissed almost as much as Ezekiel himself did, so of course he did it as often as he could. Cassandra grinned and did a little dance of excitement as she passed him to join Stone, and they shared a moment of glee--she wanted at least one of the things to be aliens almost as much as he did. 

She was probably his favorite nerd, he thought.

Eve was just coming through the entrance of the cave and into the tunnel that shifted from natural raw stone to definitely-intelligently-worked tunnel walls when he found her, but she cut him off before he’d done more than open his mouth.

“It’s not aliens,” she said, holding up one silencing finger. He was mostly sure that she’d snap it over his lips if he tried to talk, and he decided to test the theory. 

“Double or nothing again? Eighty bucks? I don’t know how much the Library pays a Guardian...if it pays at all...but almost a hundred dollars…”

She didn’t silence him. She looked tempted, and when she cut a sideways glance at him in the dim cave-entrance light, he knew he’d won this one. “Double or nothing, not aliens,” she said, and they shook on it. She had a handshake like a very dangerous man, and he tried not to be unnerved.

“We figured it out!” Cassandra called less than a minute later, before they’d even made it all the way to the chamber. “It IS a device, not natural at all--”

Ezekiel held out his hand and prepared his victory speech, but Cassandra kept talking.

“--but it’s ancient Norse, possibly divine, not alien. Sorry, Ezekiel.”

Then Stone went into something about manipulation of stone into technology and something else about the ores being used in place of wires, and he stopped listening long before the two of them got to the part where they said what all this was for. Baird had to drag the bills out of his hand, and he was sure he actually felt his wallet aching with emptiness.

“Don’t worry, buddy,” he mumbled to it. “We’ll go fence some nice jewels and get you all fattened up again.”

“Good,” Eve said, counting her winnings as if she didn’t trust him to have paid her correctly, and this time he did feel insulted, “you’ll need it for your next ill-advised compulsive bet.”

\--  
Ezekiel was sure he had it in the bag this time, and he’d needled Baird for a whole day while they followed case after case of textbook abductions in this remote small town. They had the lights from the sky, the missing time, the weird weather effects in the area, the crop circles and ball lightning--everything pointed to aliens!

“I can’t believe I’m going to prove that aliens exist, that they’ve been abducting humans for years exactly as everyone says, AND I’m going to get a hundred and sixty bucks off our very own Guardian. Really, Baird, gambling? I would have thought you’d be more reason--”

And then he fell through a trap door that exposed the whole thing as a very very complicated hoax. There was barely even any magic--just some special effects from an artifact with a mirror and a lens in it, and the rest was just boring old ordinary people with ordinary boring motivations--but since it wasn’t aliens, he lost.

“Ready to give up yet, Jones?”

“Never!” he said, and threw himself back through the backdoor to home before anyone could argue with him. 

\--  
But truth be told, he was ready to give up. Everyone noticed him sighing and pouting--as he’d intended--and argued for one last bet when the clippings book gave them something that looked like a good candidate for aliens: weird things happening in the woods outside Vancouver.

He didn’t want to say yes, but once they were there and he was looking at the self same trees that had been literally every forest on the X-Files, he gave in. “Last one, double or nothing, three hundred and twenty whole dollars: It’s aliens.”

“Deal,” Baird said, and shook his hand in that crisp military way she always did, though she didn’t crush his hand-bones as much as she usually did, so she must be feeling bad for him.

There weren’t any abductions this time. There also weren’t any circuit-y crystals that made you float, no weird old fae stuff towering over the local trees, no random caves that turned out to be kind-of-ships. But there also weren’t a lot of other clues to clarify what it actually was that was causing the flickering lights between the trees or the strange noises.

“Have we ever NOT found out what we’re up against?” Stone asked as they sat in a diner, regrouping after days of dead ends. “Has any Librarian?”

Ezekiel was too busy adding far too much sugar and milk to his terrible coffee--he preferred artisan espresso drinks from this one specific place in Prague of all places--but he knew from how Stone’s words came out that he was doing that Professional Scowl that he did when things were most annoying. Cassandra unwound one hand from her cup of milky tea--good British style tea, he approved--and put it on Stone’s wrist and they had a moment that Ezekiel mostly ignored.

Flynn was on a video call in the middle of the table, Baird hunkered over it to hear what he was just starting to go on and on about--blah blah blah History of the Library blah blah--when the drinks in their cups started doing that circular wave thing like in Jurassic Park when the T-Rex started walking around, but ongoing, a rumble more than individual steps.

Cassandra snatched her hand back to lift her cup free of the table before it sloshed, and Ezekiel and Stone did the same with their coffee, but Baird left hers to splash all over and stood to get a better view out the window, using herself as a shield against whatever might need to be defended against. On the far side of town, over every roof they could see, something was lifting off like a rocket, all bright fire and obscuring smoke.

Then it pulsed, the windows shattered, and when they all looked up again, whatever it was was gone, and the smoke was rolling in like a bank of fog. It didn’t smell like he expected, like burning and hot metal; it smelled like flowers and apples.

“ALIENS.” he said, pointing at Baird with his whole arm despite the small space between them, “THAT WAS AN ALIEN SHIP AND YOU OWE ME THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY DOLLARS.”

“Well, we don’t know for sure--”

“Pay up!”

“Did any of you actually SEE an alien ship?” The others all looked at each other, equal parts confused, shocked, and unsure which side to take in this argument. The phone was dead under the shattered glass on the table, so he couldn’t even turn to Flynn for help.

“Baird!”

The backdoor lit up the edge of the window, the magical transdimensional glow obscuring the view of whatever it was anyway.

“The jury’s still out, Jones. Sorry.”

“You owe me, Guardian!”

“Prove what we saw, then!”

“You--you KNOW that was an alien ship! Everyone knows! Everyone saw it!”

“I saw a lot of smoke and a smell like apples. No ship. Could have been another fae device.”

“But--but--”

And she jumped into the portal before he could argue...though that didn’t stop him from arguing anyway when they came out, stumbling, in the annex. Baird was already out of the workroom when he arrived, and never did hand over his money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, leave them in the comments and I'll link you to any I write! It doesn't have to be the fandom or characters I post each week--check out my tumblr at samiholloway.tumblr.com to see what fandoms I love if you want to req something else!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts below, please! If I write them, I'll comment with the link so you can go directly to your story!


End file.
